The present invention relates to a method and a system for managing RE-ID identification numbers and for controlling the identification numbers used in RF-ID tags; and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method and system that are capable of keeping losses due to counterfeiting of RF-ID tags to a minimum, enhancing the reliability of RF-ID tag read-out, and improving the overall reliability of the RF-ID tag system.
In the standard method of product identification, an identification number, for example, a barcode, is printed on a paper seal and attached to objects, such as merchandise, for product control of those objects. However, in recent years, such an identification number has been stored in an electronic medium that does not have its own power source, and that medium is then attached to or embedded in an object. This electronic medium is called an RF-ID tag. An RE-ID tag of this type is extremely small, inexpensive and can also be made in large quantities. A characteristic identification number is therefore stored in the RF-ID tag for various applications, such as to verify that the object to which the RF-ID tag is attached is genuine. An RF-ID tag, for example, may be embedded within paper, such as valuable bonds or paper currency, or it may be attached to brand name products. To then verify the authenticity of that object, the identification number within the RF-ID tag is electronically scanned and correlated with a group of identification numbers that are stored in a separate database. If a matching number is contained within that group of stored identification numbers, then that number is determined to be genuine. If it is not contained within that group of stored numbers, then that number is determined to be false.
This method is effective when implemented, and, in addition, methods are known for encrypting and storing the identification number to prevent it from being scanned and copied without authorization.
However, there is a problem with the known methods, in that, if the data within the RF-ID tag is copied and counterfeited, then detecting it as a counterfeit is difficult, since the number itself is correct. Another problem is that the reliability of the data may be in doubt when the data is electronically loaded in a wireless manner. Yet another problem is that, even if encrypted, the data might be illegally decoded, because it is short.